


Magullado

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alvez is worried about Reid, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: "Luke se pasa sobre el accidente con pocos detalles, y no solo porque es una investigación abierta. Su madre es una fuerza de la naturaleza, y si sabe que él está cojeando alrededor con muletas, nada en el mundo podría parar ella de ser aquí con él."(Luke está preocupado, así llama a su madre.)





	Magullado

**Author's Note:**

> Basado después del final de temporada.
> 
> No sabemos mucho de la familia de Luke, pero para esto, imaginen uds. que ambos de sus padres están vivos.

Aun con Roxy colocado prácticamente en su regazo, con los ojos enfocados en su cara amorosamente, Luke todavía siente un poco perdido en el calor de su propia casa.

Ha sido casi un día completamente desde que ha salido el hospital, bien dolorido, sí, pero, como todos los demás del equipo, con vida. Él mira al vendaje en su rodilla, agradecido que solo es un vendaje y no un yeso duro. Sí, sí, dolorido pero básicamente está bien. No es el dolor en que está pensando, ni el trabajo, en realidad. Es extraño para él, que tan rápidamente ha pensado en sus compañeros de trabajo como una familia, pero ocurrió, y ahora está bien preocupado para _su familia_. Todos, sí, pero… pues, un miembro en particular, también.

Así, como todos los hombres criados con mucho amor, cuando Luke siente miedo del alma, se llama a su mamá.

Acariciar Roxy perezosamente, Luke se acosta por el sofá y mira por el techo mientras que el teléfono sonar.

“ _¿Bueno?_ ”

“Hola, mamá,” dice Luke con una sonrisa.

“Ay, por Dios, ¿quién es?” ella responde, “Suena como un hombre, pero mi hijo es un _bebé_ y _nunca_ me llama, ¿quién es este?”

Luke risa y siente mejor solo por el sonido de la voz de su madre. “Ándale pues, Ma, ¿cómo estás?”

“Bien para hablar contigo, mijo,” ella dice, “¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya estás en casa?”

Luke se pasa sobre el accidente con pocos detalles, y no solo porque es una investigación abierta. Su madre es una fuerza de la naturaleza, y si sabe que él está cojeando alrededor con muletas, nada en el mundo podría parar ella de ser aquí con él. Él no aun menciona que no han encontrado la persona responsable.

“Pero…” Luke dice, hace mareado por hablar sobre Spencer como esto, con una persona que no lo conoce.

Pero entonces su madre dice, “Dime sobre tu amigo, mijo, ¿qué pasó?” con el sentido profético que solo la madre tiene.

Una vez más, él no dice todo el relato.

No dice nada sobre Scratch o sobre lo que ha pasado con Cat antes de Spencer fue liberado. Mayormente habla de los sentimientos, con solo unas pocas palabras sobre Señora Diana y la medicina de una doctora, una hechicera que ha causado tantos problemas que él no puede enumerarlos. Y su mama no pregunta para más, no lo necesita para murmurar una oración con toda la sinceridad que se usa con sus propios hijos.

“Pobrecito,” dice, “Ay, Señor sea consigo, por favor.”

Luke tararea de acuerdo.

“¿Y su mamá? ¿Ella no va a mejorar, no?”

Luke empieza a contestar, pero de repente su garganta está tensa con lágrimas. Sí, esta es una conversación sobre su compadre, pero la idea de su propia madre, perdido en una confusión profunda que solo va a empeorar con tiempo, retuerce penosamente detrás de su corazón. Él no entiende todo que Spencer había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo él sabe que haría lo que haga falta para cuidar de su madre, legal o no, también.

“Ah, no, Mamá, pienso que no.”

Su madre canturrea con simpatía. “Mira, hijito, no te preocupes para mí,” ella consola, oyendo el dolor en la respiración de su hijo. “Yo tengo sangre fuerte, ya no estoy saliéndote, tranquilo, mijo.”

Restriega los ojos, tomando un aliento tembloroso. “Disculpe, Ma.”

“Tú y tu corazón grandísimo,” ella suspira, “Tan grande que choca contra todo, siempre está rompido.”

Luke suelta una risita, desconcertado. “No está rompido, solo un poco magullado.” Vive así, mantener el tipo, el labio superior tieso.

“Mm, claro. ¿Lo has visto desde del juicio?”

“Un rato, pero se fue a casa y después...” No tiene que decir, _fuimos atropellados y dado por muerto._

Su mama chupa sus dientes, refunfuñado, “ _Chingalo, este trabajo…_ ”

“ _¡Mamá!_ ” Luke exclama, reí de carcajadas.

“Ay, cállate, ¿porque no eres un maestro? Aun de karate o de boxeo, algo violento, pero no tan _peligro_.”

“¡Ya sabes porque!” Luke se queja. Esta fue una conversación muy vieja, pero él nunca puede evitarlo. “Al menos ya no estoy en una zona de guerra, ¿recuerdes?”

“Sí, ya sé, sabelotodo,” ella dice de acuerdo, pero todavía mofa. “Los niños y sus padres. Voy a decirlo de llamarte después de trabajo, ok?”

“Gracias, Mamá,” Luke dice. Después de unas pocas horas debe ser bastante firme para hablar con Capitán Alvez sin la amenaza de lágrimas.

“Y, escúchame, traiga Spencer para cenar con nosotros, su madre también, si quiere.”

Luke sonrisa solo _imaginado_ esta conversación con Spencer. “Ándale pues, Ma,” dice, pero su madre continua.

“No me importa si ella no recuerda mi nombre, ¿recuerdas Melinda?”

Ellos habían pasado muchos veranos de su niñez con Prima Melinda. Él era una cabeza hueca y un alborotado, pero nunca quería ser difícil para ella, quien nunca lo reconocía, pero siempre estaba feliz de verlo a pesar de todo.

“Por supuesto.” Luke sonrisa tristemente, “Me llamaba Laudo. A veces, _Pepe_.”

“ _Sí_ , y me llamaba Florida y Soledad y noséquemás,” su madre reí, pero da un aliento pesado, “Pero quería a ella, me la amaba totalmente.”

Luke mira por el techo, una tristeza nostálgica siguiendo esas memorias. “Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, también.”

“Spencer no tiene mucho tiempo, y él lo sabe. Si puedes mejorarlo con su presencia, hazlo, mijo.”

Deber ser alarmante que Luke haría casi cualquier cosa para reducir el dolor de Spencer, pero como su madre había dicho, siempre ha llevado un corazón grande, aún si usualmente tiene que ignorarlo. “Por supuesto, Mamá.”

“Y me gusta los rompecabezas, ¿son bien para las personas con el Alzheimer, verdad?” Ella empieza murmurando a sí misma, “Si ella va a pasar por aquí, debo comprar más. Aún si no, es bien para la mente de toda la gente...”

“Los compraré para ti,” Luke ofrecer. Debe visitar sus padres después de todo esto, de todos modos…

“Ay, _claro_ , se me olvido, ya tienes _bastante_ dinero—” Sus palabras están perdido bajo las carcajadas de Luke.

“¡ _Ándale_ , Maaa!”

“Quita por mi teléfono, niño, tengo cosas que hacer. Llámame mañana. ¡Llama a _Spencer_!”

“Que mandona.”

“Me llamaste, tipo, no me hagas el listo conmigo.”

Luke continua reí muellemente. “Vaya, Ma, ok.”

Su tono está más cariñoso cuando dice, “Te quiero, hijo. Nos dan tan orgullo, no te olvides.”

“Vaya, Ma, vaya,” Luke responda con gozo y humildad. “Te quiero, también.”

Casi inmediatamente después de cuelga el teléfono, Luke tiene un ráfaga de inquietud. Durante la llamada, Roxy había salido su regazo, pero como si ha sentido la intranquilidad de su dueño, se levanta en su cama, alerta y entusiasta.

Menos de una hora después encontrar Luke, solo un poco dolorido y solo un poco falto de aliento, al frente de una cafetería en una calla desconocida. Sentado a una mesita y masajeando las axilas, saca su teléfono. Conecta en el tercer tono.

“ _Hey, Reid, are you busy? …No, no, nothing’s wrong, I was just, uh… I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering how you and your mom felt about donuts?_ _And, uh…_ ” mira a sus pies, a Roxy quien probablemente va a _portar_ la bolsa de pasteles. “ _And also about dogs?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Si no es completamente obvio, español no es mi lengua materna. Pero quiero usarla con fluidez, y escribo el fanfiction más que otras formas de escritura ahora que no estoy en la universidad, así debo a usarlo para practicar. Si ven algo incorrecto, pueden corregirme o no, no van a hieren mis sentimientos. A menos, ¡ojala que lo hayan gustado!


End file.
